iHide You Seek
by thebookworm121
Summary: Short and Fluffy. Carly's alone and Freddie agrees to stay over. They look over old memories. Play a game of Hide and Seek. And lots of naughty stuff happens.


**I do not own anything. **

**Hey fanfiction-ers I'm back and feeling all the fluff, and it's not going to stay in for much longer. Aw, unfortunately, it isn't Auslly. I've grown out of that phase :( **

**I do however now watch assorted TV shows such as; american horror story, the walking dead, game of thrones, vampire diaries, gossip girl, teen wolf, once upon a time and recently (meaning today) I binge watched iCarly. **

**Aww Nathan Kress is adorable. Now he's a sexy man ;) **

**Anyway, although I prefer Sam as a character, I think I'll go for a Creddie fluff one shot. Here ya go! **

* * *

><p><strong>"iHide. You Seek"<strong>

**Carly's POV - **

I slam our phone down onto the couch after finishing off a very tense conversation with Spencer. I show up after school today and find out he's gone trash-fishing with Socko for a week. What kind of a brother does that? I'm now left alone in this building for a whole week by myself with no food and no cash to pay this months rent at the end of the week. Nothing! Sam made sure of cleaning out my refrigerator with her mouth yesterday.

Spencer was in too good of a mood, which made me even more worked up. He wasn't even merely concerned.

Sam's down in Vegas this weekend to make sure her mom see's a trained psychiatrist. She refuses to leave her hotel, therefore Sam ditched school and caught the next bus over.

And that leaves...

Knock. Knock.

"It's open," I sigh, crossing my arms down on the couch.

Freddie pokes his head into the doorframe, a dorky grin spread across his face.

"Hey Carly," he sings in a chippy mood.

"Hey Freddie," I mope, cuddling into one of the couch cushions.

"Whoa," he bellows, "what's got you in such a depressing state?"

"Spencer's gone.."

"Oh no! What happened! Oh Carly-"

"He's not dead," I giggle. "He's just left for the week again without any notice."

Freddie shakes his head, knowing how easily worked up I get over this. Normally a teenager would kill to get the house to themselves. Unless that person was me; I'd lost everybody I was ever close to. Dad was never around, my grandparents lived in different states, and my mom... I don't even want to know where she is right now, it only matters that it isn't next to me.

She left too without a note, or a explanation. You can see why I'd get so worked up over Spencer leaving out of nowhere. It's a constant pain wondering if he'll come back...

Even though I know he will.

But then the back of my mind screams out, _"you thought your mom was going to come back for you and look how that turned out..." _

_"_Carly, I promise everything's going to be okay, he's going to come back," Freddie crouches in front of the lounge, pressing his fingertips to mine. I make a bold move and grasp his hand tightly from fear he'll let go.

"Can you- can you stay the night, please?" I whisper.

Freddie nods standing up and I release his hand. "My mom's in phoenix for her Mothering Groups. My gram's is getting here tomorrow afternoon," he explains. "I'll be right back, I'll go get my stuff."

I sit up, rising to a stand. The front door is left open for when he gets back and I wonder the living room.

I pour two glasses of pineapple juice and suckle on mine as I wondered the house thinking of my empty stomach.

There's a pizza place brochure around here somewhere?

I skim the top of the shelves, and my hand knocks over one of the picture frames. I cringe at the sound of glass breaking. I nick my fingertip on a crack in the frame, flinch, and then redirect my finger to the plastic edge.

My lips pucker in sadness. This was my favourite memory of all; the day I became friends with Sam and Freddie. About 9 years old, I met Freddie in the hallway when I just moved in. His mom had him on a leash, and I stood next to them with my dog on a leash. Mrs Benson wasn't the most friendly person ever but she showed me around to the park.

While we were there, we met Sam. She was a rough child; caught kicking sand into another kids face, but I thought she was nice. When the three of us walked back up to the hall, I introduced them to my parents. Mom had the biggest smile on her face you'd ever seen and immediately got out the camera.

In the photo, Freddie and Sam were leaning in the doorframe, toothy-smiles and chubby cheeks, while I hugged them from the middle.

"A-hem,"

I turn my head over my shoulder.

And there he was, the same Freddie - but older and grown into a handsome young man - leaning in the doorframe as he was in the picture.

"Oh," I laugh through my breath. "I was just looking at this old picture."

Freddie invites himself back inside and tosses his blankets on our couch. He comes up just behind me, close enough to feel his warm breath blow onto the tips of my ears. It made me get a shiver down my spine, and not the kind when you hear nails on a chalkboard; like a hot electric shock that's almost pleasurable as it vibrates down to your toes.

"The frame is cracked," he says and takes it from my hands, carefully sliding out the photo.

He smiles and lures me back to the couch.

"I remember this," Freddie laughs with a huge smile.

I plop down closely to him so that my knee overlaps his and my elbow holds my head up comfortably.

"The first day I met you, when I fell completely in love with the girl who convinced my mom to take off my child leash to play with the other kids..." he laughs. It's true, but she still made him wear it around the shopping mall for another year.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"I remember your mom made pink lemonade for us and let us stay the night for spaghetti and taco's." He says, sipping the pineapple juice from his glass.

"Yeah, she was the best," I sigh both proud and depressed.

Freddie shut up. His arm rounds its way behind my neck and I cuddle into him deeper. I liked the smell of his cologne; not an overpowering scent, but sweet to inhale without ever getting tired of it.

As I look at this picture, and the grown up Freddie's grown into, I wonder how I only ever dated him once.

From a weightless 9-year old to this. He was certainly a lot more toned than most guys; he actually went to the gym four days a week and ran every morning. Sometimes I'd catch him in the hallway with a tight white singlet that clung seductively to his abdomen and light grey yoga pants, and I always thought he looked best that way.

His short sleeves were too tight for his new muscle now, and I could catch a glimpse of his treasure trail of hairs leading underneath the waistline of his casual tracksuits.

Freddie always smelt amazing. Coconut, lime shampoo was the scent of his hair, a sweet candy-like cologne, men's deodorant and sometimes I could catch the smell of his detergent powder in his clothes. It was all over his house whenever I came in. I especially loves when it sinks into my furniture.

When he leaves tomorrow this couch will smell perfectly like him.

"Carly? Carly?"

"Oh sorry... I was just... thinking," I look away. How embarrassing.

He smirks, "you were sniffing me."

I blush deeply and rush to find a distraction in the kitchen, but he takes hold of my wrist.

"Do you want some more juice - I feel like more juice," I cover loud and clear.

Freddie deviously smiles, dragging me back down. "Stay." He orders, holding me against him.

Oh yeah... I could totally stay here for a while.

I pick the photograph back up; having a last thought at who Freddie's grown into and set it down on his knee.

"Do you remember," he whispers closely to my ear again, "playing hide and seek that day?"

I bite down on my lip to stop the contagious smile spreading across my cheeks. "Yeah; Sam hid in the pantry, and I found the loft. We couldn't find Sam, so we just played with all the old stuff the last owners left behind in there."

Now, that loft is our iCarly studio, where we continue to broadcast our weekly videos.

Once High School finished a couple of months ago, we had a lot more time on our hands to start further exploring parts of the show; taking it overseas and doing more things we were limited to before.

Freddie turns over on his knees next to me, "we should play," he declares.

"What? You mean hide and seek?" I question.

"Yeah! We can make it a new segment to iCarly even and upload it to the site this weekend when Sam get's back."

"Okay, it could actually be kinda fun."

"You seek first, it was your idea," I point out deviously.

"Fine, fine," he surrenders humorously. "I'll count to a minute." His fingers delicately cover his eyes and he turns to face the wall. I turn quickly, fondling around for an idea where to hide.

I come up with a spot and get there as quietly as I can. The stairs would give away my position.

When I'm in the loft, I dim the lights down completely and run off to our side set where most of our props are stacked up and organised into cabinets.

"Ready or not Carly!" I hear downstairs and heavy footsteps.

There's a window seat there overlooking Seattle. I climb on, crouching comfortably and then draw the curtains.

I suddenly have the urge to pee and my breathing sounds louder than I intend it for.

Why? Why of those two curses did they follow me into adulthood?

A few minutes pass and I feel the loft shake. Freddie's coming up the stairs quickly. The door opens and shuts, but the lights stay down. I cover my mouth to cover the sound of my shaky breaths.

My heart beats. Faster and faster at exhilarating speed.

I hear him fondling around stuff - and I hear the voice in his head that knows he's close.

I daringly peek through the curtain, and notice his back is turned.

I crawl out; slowly and steadily without making a sound. Tip toe, tip toe. I pounce on him from behind and cover his eyes. He laughs spinning out of my grip and I trip over his ankles; evidently he falls with me into a beanbag chair.

I laugh underneath him and my belly starts to hurt. His chuckle fades and he moves a strand of hair out of my face.

"I got you," he declares in victory.

I look up into the galaxy within his eyes...

"You got me."

My hand hooks behind his neck and he shows no resistance in kissing me.

It's harsh and rough, like we've really been needing this. I want to be able to feel him; all of him. In sensitive moves, he rotates his head to work in contrast mine. Every now and then our teeth clink together, but it's swiftly made up for in his tongue work.

Oh goooodd, I mentally curse. With my fist clinging to his shirt, it just wasn't close enough.

"Frreeddiiee," I whine breathlessly.

"Carly," He grunts wildly. Next think I know he's lifting me from the hips and Im hooked around him. This is so much better. We have no direction to go to, and stumble around as we go messily. With only our hips and lips attached, it didn't as much matter.

I gasp when his back rams into a blank wall. He's leaning into it, and it makes my legs slip lower down, but my shirt went higher.

Even through his yoga pants, and my jeans, I could _really _feel him now with our crotches aligned and harshly pressed together. Oh sweet laws of friction!

I gasp in a hasty breath, and Freddie redirects his mouth down my neck.

"Oh god, Freddie, Freddie," I repeat out of limited vocab. In these situations, your mind isn't thinking of grammar, leaving you wordless and breathless.

"Say my name Carly," he murmers against my neck, hitting a sensitive spot.

"Freddie"

"Say it again, I want to hear you scream it. You're mine."

"Freddie! Take me, I'm yours. Mmm, Freddie," I moan.

From that point, there was no holding back. Holding me with only his lower body, he places his hands under my butt and carries me the few meters to the window seat. I'm sitting and he's standing over me with the devil in his eye. I can feel all the things we're about to do. And I want it so badly.

I peel my shirt from my skin, and then my bra. Freddie's moved himself down to the step beneath me to work on my jeans.

I haven't even got my panties down and he cups his hands there.

His touch is the right amount of pressure I need to feed the throbbing I feel for him.

"Mmm, Freddie"

He whispers between my knees, looking up with the sexiest pair of eyes, "you're so wet babe, I want to taste it," he licks his lips hungrily.

I lean my body against the window and he grips onto the side of my lace panties with two fists. I last expected him to rip them off me; literally. But it some how turned me on so I didn't mind.

I wanted them off more than on.

I scream out, so quick as he dives two fingers inside my pussy. Pushing around the wetness, I jerk my hips a couple of times when he hits my G spot.

"Oh god, Freddie, keep going. Harder," I gasp again.

His lips enclose around my clit where it's most sensitive. I moan out in the most pleasurable state.

My insides warm down low in my core; breaching that hot firery peak I so desperately want to go off.

"Fred- Freddie, I'm gonna-I'm gonna- oh ooh ooh-" I pant breathlessly, squeaking ever so lightly when my thighs begin to shake at climax. "FREDDIE!" I shout his name, gripping his silky hair in the process.

He lets go of my thighs and stands back up - wiping his mouth.

I take a moment to re position and pull myself together. I'm ready, I want to go all out tonight. But I also want to return the favour.

I take the lead, and pull him down beside me on the window sill. I don't want to kneel on the wooden floor boards with bare knees, and so I remain on my side, naked and crouching over him like a cat.

He takes his singlet off and I run my mouth down his body. Kissing with a good amount of wetness along his neck, shoulders, chest and abdomen. He was glistening with hot, sticky sweat. Exactly how I liked him.

Freddie did the job of pulling his yoga pants down, and kicking them down on the floor where our pile of clothes grew.

Naked, in all his glory, I stare hungrily at his erected cock. It stood tall, revealing an impressive 8-9inch on estimate. I waste no time in wrapping my lips tightly over the head.

Mrs Benson was one for telling a lot of baby stories about her some - many boring - but she did as a matter-o-factly mention circumcising him at birth.

I was thankful for this, otherwise I felt as though I'd have a little more trouble starting myself off at warming him up.

He flinched, groaning deeply in the back of his throat. I loved making him make that noise.

I let my spit take it's roll as my loob and jerk my hand up and down around his length. I was pretty sure I had a gag reflex, but I still reckon I'd be able to get a good amount in.

I pushed this theory and changed my hands position; one to balance, and one on his thigh. Deeper it plunged as I bobbed my head around him.

Every now and then I'd get a shot at his pre-cum. Unexpectedly sweet on my taste buds and I question for a few seconds how. Sam's mom told all three of us how bad it tastes one night when we picked her up drunk. It was the most awkward conversation of my life while my head was in his lap at the time.

"Carly, I'm about to cum..." he sucks in a harsh breath, trying to get his words out, "you might not want to get it in your- holy fuck" he chokes.

For the finale, I go faster and harder. A warm, thick substance fills my mouth. So much I dribble most of it down my chin and it drips onto my boobs.

Freddie calms down from his high, staring at me with a knowing smirk. "Did you swallow?"

I shrug, "spitters are quitters."

"And it didn't taste bad?"

I shake my head, wiping up some pools on my tits and then licking them, "no, they were perfectly sweet thanks to that pineapple juice." I remember reading about it in a girls magazine.

He bites his lip and holds my hips aggressively. I climb over his waist and kiss him with as much passion as I can roll between our tongues.

"Freddie," I sigh, "Freddie, I love you." I finally say out loud.

He stops. And I feel scared for a second I just ruined everything, but he's smiling.

"Carly Shay... I'm completely, and totally in love with you..."

Romance suddenly bursts between the equation of lust and hormones. It was as if we couldn't express ourselves enough.

Straddled over his bare lap; his naked cock touching my entrance, even then we still weren't close enough.

"Do you want to do this?" he breaks our hot make out and leans our foreheads together. My eyes were shut and I peck his inflated lips softly.

"Uh huh."

He fills me, and I feel whole at last.

I lean my body back, his hands guiding my hips in rhythm, and I, thrusting up and down faster as I create more friction between us.

"Freddy!"

"Carly!"

"Freddy!"

"Carly!"

"Oh my god," I pant in girly, squeaky moans.

Freddie groans and moans all over the place and I can only stare at his lips rolling between his teeth over and over again.

Our thrusts meet deep inside me; oh so pleasing.

He hit my G spot every time, and I was too close to my climax.

"Freddie," I gasp.

"Hold it Carly," he demands, going harder.

"I can't."

"Hold it," he repeats again more harsh.

I clench my stomach muscles tighter, and it makes only a small difference.

"Freddiieeeee," I cry, desperately wanting to release.

"Aahhhhh!" He screams with me and I let go completely. I drip with a mix of our cum's together, and it leaks down on him also. I can barely breathe and I feel exhausted, but relaxed at the same time.

I lean my head down on Freddie's shoulder, trying to catch my breath with him, and he holds my sweaty body with his.

"Shh, come on." He whispers once I've settled.

I crawl off him, but only barely. I'm about to stumble back into the window seat, but he catches me. My lower body burned sore and I couldn't walk without my thighs quaking.

I lean onto Freddie and he ushers me to the centre of the loft. He leaves me on the floor and retrieves one of the blankets we keep lying around in the prop car. We wrap ourselves in it, using the beanbags as pillows and I cuddle into him.

"Freddie...?"

"Mmm?" he says quietly.

"I wanted to express myself sooner, but I was so afraid you didn't love me anymore," I say.

He turns his head and pecks my forehead, "when you first moved into our building and I saw you in the hall, all I ever wanted to do was be yours. Through every hide and seek game, and every pink lemonade and every webcast... I only wanted you. I never stopped."

"You've got me..." I mumble.

Fin.


End file.
